Hell's Hime
by TamashaToko
Summary: Innocent Kagome dies to discover her father is the devil making her a princess who has to attend an odd high school with a werewolf named Inuyasha who for some reason hates her, but they have all enternity together, can they possibly make a spark?InuKag
1. Earth

Chapter 1

Earth

"_Kikyo," a young toddler cried as her older sister was leaving, "wait!"_

_The woman finally stopped and looked down at her younger sister with a frown, "Kagome I have to go."_

"_Not into the light Kikyo! You won't come back."_

_The older sister's tone and expression seemed to hold no emotion, "I am not meant for this world nor the next Kagome, and soon you will learn why."_

"_You make no sense! Sister!" _

_The little girl tried running after her sister, but it was too late. She fell in the ground while her sister disappeared into a blinding late, never to return._

The alarm went off forcing 15-year-old Higurashi to awaken from her dream. It wasn't much of a dream rather than a memory she couldn't remember living. Once when it became frequent she asked her mom about it and found out she did have a half sister named Kikyo, but the two had never met. She never even met her father yet, but Kagome didn't really care. Anybody who didn't want to put in the time to be there for her didn't deserve to be on her mind.

After hitting the snooze button a couple of more times Kagome finally got up and changed from her pink kitten pajamas into her school uniform and brushed her teeth. Then came breakfast, it was Monday, so waffles was what was on the menu.

"Anything exciting going to happen at school today?" her loving mother would ask while pouring her a cup of orange juice.

Kagome smiled, "We are getting our scores back from the Geometry test today."

"Did you do good?"

Kagome didn't really answer due to modesty, but of course she would get a high score. She was a dedicated student who had been getting high marks for years, and nothing would change that. It would continue on through high school and she would get into the perfect college where she would marry the perfect man and have the perfect children. She had planned on that ever since she made her dolls leave such a life in the dream doll house she received for Christmas.

"We'll see," Kagome simply smiled.

After being praised a bit more and finishing her waffles Kagome Higurashi was off to school on her pink bike. As usual, she was early to school, and was happy about it since now she had some extra time to look over her homework on the bench outside in the wonderful weather.

"How worthless can you get mutt face!?"

Kagome sighed as her quiet study session was ruined like it was all the time by the two jerks known as Inuyasha and Kouga. For as long as she could remember she had always been in the same classes with those two, which didn't make sense? How could they possibly pass when they never did any homework or studied, and why were they always here early? Shouldn't those idiots be sleeping in or something, and clearly they hated each other, so why did they both show up together?

"I'm not in the fucking mood for you Kouga," Inuyasha screamed showing he clearly had anger management problems, "Besides what did you score on your test? A seven?"

"761 you dumbass," Kouga smirked, "much better than you."

This was when Kagome Higurashi, who rarely judged anyone except when it came to idiots like this, was questioning their sanity. She was in all their classes, and she didn't recall ever taking a test that was possible to score 761 points on.

"Quiet already," Inuyasha crossed his arms against his chest and made his exit, "you're too loud."

Kouga then looked around the courtyard to see what his companion was talking about before he saw the object of his affection. Running forward he stopped in front of Kagome and took her hands, ignoring the fact that he may have damaged a precious science textbook in the process.

"Kagome," he smiled, "how are you this morning."

Ever since middle school Kagome was aware that Kouga had a crush on her, because he made it obvious every time they met. Did he have no dignity? How could you just come up to someone you hardly know and give off declarations of love in public school where rumors could fly down the hall way within seconds? Especially when she already had a boy friend!

"Hey Kouga," she smiled politely while worming her hands away, "how are you this morning?"

"Fine now that I have seen you here," he took the liberty of sitting right next to her knocking a few more books down, "don't you think you study too hard?"

"Well I want to get into a good college," Kagome sighed, "well I wouldn't mind going to a community college, but my mom wants me in Tokyo University, and so does Hojo since he is going there."

"Hojo?"

"My boyfriend, remember? We always go through this Kouga."

"Oh that's right. The girl."

"If you're going to insult my boyfriend then maybe you-

He quickly grabbed her hand again, "I'm sorry Kagome I was just messing around. I do have to go and bum some answers off of that mutt face Inuyasha though, but I will be counting the minutes we are separated."

"Kouga I do have a question," his eyes lit up the second he knew she wanted more of his company.

"And what is that Kagome?"

"Why do you call Inuyasha a mutt face? He doesn't look anything like a dog."

He froze, "Uh…well…he smells like a mutt. The idiot needs to take a shower."

"What was that ass wipe?" Even Kagome jumped when Inuyasha's voice came out of nowhere, and it didn't help that he was standing right behind her.

"Give your mouth a rest puppy," Kouga sighed, "I was just saying good bye to my flower."

Now that she was calmed down Kagome stared at her long time classmate Inuyasha like she often would during class. He was unique, and there was no student similar to him. He had always had long black hair and brown eyes that seemed to always be looking for a fight or some way to start trouble. He wasn't Kagome's type at all, but for some reason her eyes were always glued on him and she could never get him out of her head.

She had never spoken to Inuyasha though despite always watching him. He hated her, she could tell. It seemed like every time their eyes met his held nothing but hate for her, and she didn't know why. What did she ever do to him? He wasn't the type to be in her social circle, but Kagome couldn't stand the fact that someone hated her for no reason.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha could say in response to something that had to do with Kagome, "let's go Kouga. We have shit to do that's more important then your useless rambling."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when the two were leaving, but she couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha again. Her heart almost sank though when he titled his head to catch her eyes, and once again was that look of hate. She quickly turned around and pretended to get back to work.

After a few more minutes Kagome was finally surrounded by her people again and forgot all about her moment with Inuyasha and Kouga that had been becoming more frequent. She talked about tests and last night's TV shows with her friends, and held hands with Hojo until it was time to go to class.

"Kagome," Hojo put on his concerned voice worrying Kagome right away.

"What's wrong Hojo?" she asked.

"I know Kouga has been bugging you a lot lately and-

"It's no big deal Hojo. He might have a crush on me, but he knows I am going out with you."

"I know you are loyal to me Kagome, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard him talking to Inuyasha in the hallway about you, and I think…I don't know but it sounded like they are planning to do something to you."

"Hojo you need to calm down. Like I said Kouga knows his boundaries, because if he crosses them he freaks out that I won't ever talk to him again, and Inuyasha hates me along with Kouga, so I don't see them doing anything to me any time soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she gave him one of her famous smiles that was enough to reassure him.

He nodded and they exchanged a few more goodbyes before he went to his classroom on the other side of the hallway. Hojo had always known about Kouga's crush, but he never brought up the two idiots that haunted her every thought until now? What could he have heard the two say, but Kagome's main thoughts were on why Inuyasha would talk about her, and now she felt stupid because her mind was on that jerk.

She spent all day mentally beating herself up about that fact, because in class her eyes were once again on the back of his head. Obviously Kouga was wrong and Inuyasha did take showers, because his hair was so smooth and appealing, wait, she was doing it again!

School ended and Kagome stood up ready to reunite with her boyfriend and friends in the hallway, but after being snapped out of a daze and not paying attention she ran right into what had been her mental target all day.

"Watch it wench!" Inuyasha pretty much growled out after the collision.

"S-s" she couldn't get the words 'sorry' out. Why? It wasn't like she had a crush on Inuyasha or anything and she wouldn't shut up around her boyfriend.

"Are you dumb or something?" he asked, "because I really don't have the time to stand here while you recite the alphabet, and for your information it starts with 'A'."

"Jerk!" she had no trouble getting that out.

"I'm the jerk?" his eyes full of hatred centered on her freezing her like a deer caught in headlights, "you're the one who runs into people and doesn't even apologize? Is it because you're so high and might with your cheer leader friends and honor student boyfriend that you can't even apologize to one of us common folk?"

"That's not-

"See I knew it. You are so disgusted to be forced off your pedestal of greatness that you can't form any words," he decided to take his leave and go to the other side of the hallway, "oh and don't get use to it. You won't always be perfect."

Finally he was gone and Kagome was left with her boy friend talking to her about something or other, but she wasn't paying attention. Why wasn't she paying any attention? Before she would have died to be going out with the hottest boy in school like she was now, but every time she had Inuyasha on the brain she couldn't concentrate. What was it about him?

His words even had her pissed off as rode her bike home. She didn't think she was better than anyone else! How dare he say that! Just because she wasn't off having sex with every body and sneaking off to clubs with illegal Ids at night didn't make her righteous!

If only the rebel without a cause from both now and her childhood wasn't on her mind. If he hadn't been on her mind that afternoon when she crossed the street she could have had the perfect grades, perfect job, and perfect married life. She would have heard the screams about the crazy run away driver going down the street during the red light, and the sports car wouldn't have taken her life.

She saw the car, and had her chance to dodge and miss getting hit escaping with only scraps and bruises, but her mind froze when a voice called out to her.

"Kagome!"

That was Inuyasha's voice, and processing why the voice of the man who hated her but yet consumed her thoughts were too distracted to help her get out of the way. She became even more confused when his body touched hers trying to push her out of harm's way.

"Inuyasha," was her last words before the two teens died of broken necks and blood loss, but that was just the beginning of the story.

(End, for now)

AN: New fanfic for me, why? Because I had an awesome freckin plot about a space romance between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but then dun dun dun writer's block! And then I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the first four episodes of Yu Yu Hakushou and I came up with this little thingy. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Reaper

Chapter 2

Reaper

Silk. That's what Kagome felt under her skin when her mind began to awaken. She wasn't the foolish kind who would deny what happened to her last time she was awake. She knew a car hit her, and she knew she had to be dead. Hospital beds didn't have silk sheets.

Her eyes opened to see black, that was the color of the silk sheets. Black and smooth just like Inuyasha's beautiful hair, that was the last thing she saw before her demise. Was Inuyasha alive? If he was dead he deserved it for being an idiot, why would someone who hated her so much risk his life trying to help her.

"Higurashi Kagome," a female voice said in her ear.

Kagome turned around so now only her back felt the pleasure of the black silky sheets on the comfortable bed and faced what had to be an angel. She had a smile on her face and was beautiful despite wearing what looked like a leather suit equipped with weapons that belonged in the feudal era. She was probably the angel that was going to take Kagome to heaven, where she would be lonely only for a little bit before meeting up with her family and Hojo again.

"That's me," she said.

"Wow," the angel noted, "you are my very first patient who has been calm, or is this denial? You realize your dead right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I wasn't paying attention when that car hit me, and this silk helps a lot."

"You sure you're okay? Death is hard for some, but if you are ready to accept it I need you to sign this forum."

Kagome was presented with a pen and a 10-paged document that would declare she understood she was dead, "The after life has paper work?"

"Well if you freak out later talking about how you don't belong here and you were screwed over or something we can through this in your face and say you accepted it earlier, because if you aren't ready to accept it we can offer you free consoling, but after signing you have to pay for it with your own money if you need it, which isn't cheap by the way."

Kagome was about to deny she was dead since this wasn't how she envisioned heaven, "There is money in the after life? Is this a dream?"

"You can't sign until you cut the dream talk out. I need you to accept you're dead, and yes we use money. Usually when paper work is involved it's to secure some rich man's money, or has things changed on Earth?"

Even though she was confused Kagome signed the stupid paper admitting she was dead, because even if she wasn't it wouldn't matter when she woke up.

"Oh and this also," the angel gave her another piece of paper, "this is to confirm you understand your death will be handled by me, an in-training reaper, instead of a certified one. If you wish to be assigned to a fully licensed reaper you may request one at this time."

"An in-training reaper?"

"My name is Sango," she smiled introducing herself, "before getting my license I have to handle juvenile death cases such as yours."

Kagome signed not understanding why death involved so much paper work, and how was this girl the grim reaper? She was too nice and understanding. Where was her cape and scythe?

"Now that everything is confirmed I just have to take you to your new home," Sango smiled sweetly, "usually I have to take you to court to determine where you belong, but being the princess that you are you're place has already been reserved."

Since Sango used the words princess that must have meant Inuyasha was telling the truth and she was too righteous for her own good. She spent her whole life being such a goody two shoes that she wasn't even going to get judged. Wait, Inuyasha?

"Can you tell me about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango checked her clipboard, "Umm last name?"

"I don't know it. He has long black hair and brown eyes."

"Not registering. I have dealt with at least two hundred dead people today Kagome I can't remember appearances at the top of my head. Any nicknames or anything?"

"Well another friend of mine calls him mutt face and-

"Oh that Inuyasha," Sango said quickly, "I must have worked too much today, I mean how many Inuyasha's are there honestly, but you threw me off when you mentioned his human disguise."

"Human disguise?"

"Inuyasha was assigned to be your guardian, but now that you are dead I will be your counselor. Let's go."

Kagome followed the grim reaper through a black door. She had done the right thing and accepted she was dead, which shouldn't have been easy, but it didn't matter because she was confused. Inuyasha was in disguise and her guardian, and still how could somebody as nice as Sango be a grim reaper who handed out paper work?

"So heaven has it's own bureaucracy?" Kagome asked out of sarcastic curiosity.

She answered with a shrug, "I wouldn't know I've never been there, but if you ask me heaven is just for a bunch of preppy angels who do a few good deeds every hundred years and think their saints."

"You've never been there, so this would be the first time we're going there."

Sango turned around with a frown, "Kagome don't you know anything?"

"Well I guess I need to be a bit informed. I didn't know I would be required to fill out paper work to be dead or that Inuyasha had any purpose whatsoever than being a jerk, so there is a lot more I need to learn."

"Kagome, you're going to hell."

(End, for now)

AN: Short chapter, but this time I am going to separate chapters by when they get to the point. Point of this one is that Sango is a grim reaper in training. I am also trying to set up the world where this fic will take place. The after life I created involves a lot of paper work!


	3. Devil

Chapter 3

Devil

Hell! She was in hell? How was that possible? Kagome always prayed, gave to the poor, volunteered, and never committed one scene. Wait, when she was four she stole a candy bar from the gas station, but her mom made her return it and she apologized to the shopkeeper, so the sin should have been wiped away, right?

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked looking at her as though she was a crazy person even though she was the angel of death.

"I'm going to hell!" Kagome screamed, "What did I do to deserve that Sango? Was it the stupid candy bar?"

"You never even ate that candy bar," Sango clearly had studied Kagome's record, "actually I feel kind of sorry for you. You're record is totally clean, and if you weren't Kagome Higurashi you would automatically be in heaven and live the easy life."

"What does being Kagome Higurashi have to do with anything?"

"You really don't know, but then again humans by your era have totally lost touch with their spiritual beings, so it's not surprising no one has told you."

"I don't understand Sango, there must be some kind of mistake. I don't belong in hell."

"Well," she checked her clip board, "maybe you're the wrong Kagome Higurashi, because there is no way the princess of this place could have been so good. Okay, pop quiz. Ask me any question about yourself."

"Any question?"

"Just do it, an answer that only you would know."

"What was I thinking about before I died?" that was a random question that just came up and Kagome regretted asking it.

Sango then giggled, "Inuyasha's hair of course. I can't wait to tell him."

"That's not what I was thinking about. I'm the wrong Kagome Higurashi."

"Ask another."

"What's my favorite movie?"

"Well, you tell you're friends your favorite movie is a Walk to Remember, but that was because they liked it when really you thought it was too cheesy. Actually you're favorite movie is Talladega Nights, The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, but the moment Hojo said only an idiot would enjoy that movie you kept your mouth shut."

Kagome was about to go against that, but Sango had been so right, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, I don't think it's my place to explain any more. I really don't want to confuse you. I will take you to your father."

Kagome stopped and took in her surroundings of a stone path that led through a valley of flames, "My father? Did he die and go here like he should have. I really don't want to see him. I have things against slimy creatures that just turn up to get my mom pregnant and then leaves."

"I'm not a big fan of your father either Kagome," Sango admitted, "actually he has been voted the worst devil ever, but with more souls going to hell every day than heaven all that paper work would do that to a guy, but now that you have showed up it means his reign is going to change soon."

Sango led her through the path of fire, but Kagome felt quite cool. After all strange things such as paper work and rules it was too cliché that hell be surrounded in flames. After leaving the path the flames enveloped behind them showing there was no way to turn back, and that was when Kagome looked forward and saw a huge black castle looming over them.

"This is your home Kagome," Sango said, "I would like to help you more, but I am sure your father can take it from here, that and I have a essay to write about my first day as grim reaper that's due tomorrow morning."

"Wait Sango," she called out, "I know most of my questions will be answered in there, but I am curious as to why you have never been to heaven. Were you meant for hell?"

Sango then smiled a bit, "Actually Kagome I lied, I did get sent to heaven when I died, but I was never actually there. I lived in the dorm and went to school up there, but I got kicked out for getting in a fight with an angel and transferred down here, and now how ironic, I am the angel of death."

Kagome blinked as the strange reaper hummed before disappearing into the flames to do home work. School and homework? There was such a thing in hell?

Now that Sango was gone it was up to Kagome to gather courage to enter the looming castle. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't know what to do. There was nothing but flames all around her so she had nowhere else to turn. Eventually she walked forward up to the castle and knocked on the door.

The door opened, but the second it did she was ready to turn back and spend her time in the depths of hell. Inside the castle was all dark and it was very cold, but the moment her foot stepped in torches began to light up as though they were telling her where to go.

She followed the torches for a while before going into another dark room, but the light was just dim enough to see a chair where a man was sitting. This man scared Kagome and almost had her turning around and running, but by attempting so she found a door had shut behind her. The man looked normal enough despite having an evil look about his face and wavy black hair, but his scarlet eyes were what made him look like the devil himself. Wait, she was in hell, so that's probably who he was.

"Kagome," his smooth voice noted, "you weren't due to die for about another two years."

"Then send me back!" she declared, "you made a mistake."

He shook his head lightly, "Despite being who you are that can not be stated. You signed the papers saying you accept your death. I should have put graduates in charge of guarding your life until you were seventeen, but what's done is done. All that matters is that you are where you need to be and you are of a mature age none the less."

"I don't understand. Sango said I should have gone to heaven, but this place was reserved for me."

"I will admit I am a bit disappointed in your lack of need for the dark side, but no matter what you did on Earth it has no effect on your soul. Heaven would not have accepted the princess of hell."

"And another thing- princess of hell?"

"You are my daughter, and I am currently king in this monarchy government, so does that not make you princess?"

That made Kagome's blood boil. So this was the bastard who abandoned her as a child? Well it didn't matter, she never thought of him as a father before, and she wouldn't think of him as one now.

"You're not my father," she crossed her arms, "even if you weren't a devil no one should just leave their child."

"I am only allowed to walk the Earth when a heir is needed," his voice showed he could care less about his daughter's lack of affection, "and if you were brought here as a baby you never would have aged, thus be unable to carry my blood line."

"That's not the point."

"Girl have been in business for more than a thousand years, and I wasn't feeling fatherly kindness in life, and I'm not feeling it in death. There is no point in feeling animosity at me when you were without me for fifteen years versus the eternity I must deal with you here."

Kagome didn't know how to handle this. He was only allowed on Earth that one time, so he couldn't be blamed on not being there for her, but it didn't matter. Just by his tone she could tell they would never get along and they would never have respect for each other.

"Just answer my questions," she wanted to get to the point, "what am I doing here and why?"

"My rule will eventually come to an end, and I need a heir. I seem to only produce female off spring, so it will be up to you to find an ideal husband, which will be the next ruler of hell."

"Why hell? I'm innocent. I don't want to marry a man who tortures people."

"If they didn't deserve to be tortured they wouldn't be here, and besides I don't deal in that. I just sign the papers for everyone and make decisions."

"And if this is hell then why isn't people like Sango burning or chained up like hell is suppose to be?"

"Anybody who dies before their thirties aren't condemned because they died prematurely and never received a chance to change, so they are sent to school and are given jobs. They aren't punished and they aren't rewarded. I will also be sending you to school to keep you occupied and socialized."

Kagome was still very confused, but she was willing to accept that to get away from him. He seemed to want nothing more then for her to be out of her hair, but there was one thing she kept thinking about.

"I seem to only produce female off spring, so it will be up to you to find an ideal husband, which will be the next ruler of hell."

He said that as though Kagome wasn't his only child, Kikyo.

"What in the hell do you want Naraku?"

Kagome recognized that voice and it didn't surprise her that it still made her job. It was Inuyasha! He had been sent to hell to you. She was ready to run to him and scold him for dying with her, but then she froze. That wasn't Inuyasha! His hair was white, eyes were pure gold, and…were those dog ears on top of his head? What ever they were, Kagome wanted to touch them, but she controlled herself.

"Shouldn't take such a tone with the one who is saving your grade Inuyasha," Naraku dully noted appearing to be sick with all the teenagers in his presence, "as you know you died on Earth while having a pass, which calls for being held back, and your mission was to keep Kagome from dying until she was seventeen, which calls for being expelled and condemned to wherever I want you to be."

"Spare me!" he growled, "it was this dumb girl's fault for playing in the road, and I only died trying to save her!"

"And you failed."

"It's hard to move faster than a speeding drunk in a sport's car when I'm forced to be disguised as a mortal. Try asking that mangy wolf Kouga where he was when all this was going on. He is the one who has been crushing on her and he wasn't anywhere around."

"I tire of your bickering, but I will forget you violated any rules if you get her going in school."

"Forgive me for downing your royal asses, but isn't she a bit too preppy for school?"

"She is royalty, but she will live like everyone else. You will get her enrolled in school and show her how things work around her as well as getting her into your dorm. She won't be admitted into this castle until she has graduated."

And just like that the devil waved his wrist showing he was done with the two. Kagome wanted to argue with her father a bit more, but Inuyasha led her out. So that was it, huh? She finally met her father for the first time in her life and he just waved her off after a few words, not to mention she discovered he was the king of hell and she was royalty.

"Wisest choice that bastard ever made," Inuyasha noted with his arms crossed, "you get to live among us common folk."

Her mind should have been on weather this was a dream or not, but it wasn't, just like her mind should have been on the sport's car before. She looked up at Inuyasha's amber eyes, just to discover they were still full of hate.

"Inuyasha why do you hate me so much?" Kagome asked, "I'm no different then you."

"Feh," was her response before he continued walking through another fire path, "follow me wench. It's time for school."

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Werewolf

Chapter 4

Werewolf

Inuyasha's dorm wasn't exactly a feast for Kagome's eyes, even after spending about half an hour walking around paths of fire or pure darkness. The carpet was a dirty yellow and the wallpaper had many rips and stains as well as an odor that irritated any visitor's nostrils. Everything was dim also, as though every light fixture had a dead light bulb that no one intended on replacing until it was necessary.

To add to the mess his clothes were scattered all over the floor. None of them resembled the clothes he had been wearing when she was alive, because they all had hand made stitching in material that clearly skinned from an animal. Clothes from the feudal era, meaning Inuyasha had to have died about five hundred years ago. Even now he was wearing a bright red outfit with blue stitching in the sleeve.

He noticed the detest look she gave in response to seeing his home, "Welcome to your castle princess. You get the bottom bunk."

"I have to leave her?" she asked, "with you, but-

"Save it. This is hell, not some precious well-praised college dorm. There are no same sex living arrangements, and your dad says you can't return to your precious castle until you graduate school."

"It's fine," Kagome's response held no emotion, for it was made just to shut Inuyasha up.

She sat on the bottom bunk like he had assigned her to not at all surprised when she found out it was the worst possible bed. It was covered in stains, the sheet was torn revealing holes in the mattress that had the little puffy cotton sticking out, and the blanket had an even worse odor to it.

Maybe it was how bad the apartment smelled or the realization that she would never see her loved ones again that forced Kagome to cry. She wasn't sobbing hysterically or anything, but Inuyasha could easily pick up the scent of tears. Her smell of sakura blossoms and jasmine were the only things in his home that he didn't want to wrinkle his nose at, but now that was being covered up by the smell of salt.

"Wench," he suddenly spoke softly, "it's okay. Things aren't going to be that bad down here."

Even though his response was finally one that didn't hold malice she scoffed, "What do you mean not that bad? There is fire everywhere, you are forced to live in a horrible apartment, and I am sure everyone I know will go to heaven where I will never see them again!"

He frowned, "It's okay. When you pass school and work you can get a ticket to visit them when they die. It's painful at first, but down here sometimes 100 years is no different then a few weeks, and just keep in mind you have all eternity to see them as many times as you want."

Kagome didn't know how school in Hell operated or what kind of job she would work, but like Inuyasha said she had all eternity to figure out how this place ran, and she would be able to see the ones she loved. It wasn't that big of deal, she still hated being here, but what was the point fighting something she couldn't stop.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she spoke, but still couldn't form a smile.

"Feh," he mentally slapped himself for being anything close to remotely kind to her, "like it matters? You won't even have to work after you pass school. You're royalty, remember?"

Kagome sighed. What was wrong with Inuyasha? Why did he hate her so much, but she tried asking that before and didn't get anything even close to answer, so she wasn't going to bother. She would simply go to school, pass, deal with her father with just the memory of being separated from this jerk. The jerk that tried to save her from that car that killed her…

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he was busy standing at his dresser that had a broken leg pulling out compartments and then flinging them across the room when they didn't hold the article of clothing he wanted.

"Try and save me from that car."

Smash. One of the drowse broke apart against the wall as his golden eyes glared at her.

"You weren't suppose to die until you were seventeen," he declared showing a lot of anger in his voice, "since me and Kouga were sophomores and allowed to roam around Earth we were given the assignment of protecting you until then. We failed, but thanks to Naraku my grade will be over looked as long as I look over your stupid ass until you figure things out here."

Kagome wanted to go off on him for calling her names and such, but then she thought about something he said. Something so important that she could hug him for it.

"When I'm a sophomore I can go to Earth? If you enroll me now I will be a freshman, so I just have to wait one year before I can see everybody again."

Her smiles were ruined when he chuckled, "Something funny about that Inuyasha? Just because I actually have friends and people who care about me doesn't mean you can ridicule me."

He growled, "Just because I'm not a little social princess like you. I can care less about that Earth scum, and I think it's funny because you actually think you will see them next year. They will be dead before you ever receive your first pass to Earth. The tests are difficult, it depends on what occupation you chose, oh, and did I mention that every grade is two hundred years long?"

Her world then went crashing down, "Two hundred years long?"

"Of course stupid! 100 years for the first semester and another 100 for the second. It's to insure you don't go interfering with anybody when you get your field trip pass."

She lay down on the bunk, not caring that she probably got some kind of cheese in her hair from doing so, and whimpered. Before she thought four years of getting perfect grades in high school was going to kill her, but 800 years of school. 800 years of living in this stinky apartment with Inuyasha!? Then to make matters worse when she did pass she would have to deal with her horrible father for all eternity, or at least until she married some guy so he could take over the throne. Who would she marry? So far there wasn't a decent guy down here.

"Oi," the dog man continued his ramblings, "and I forgot you insulted me. We're not forced to live in run down apartments. I just like mine this way."

"800 years," she was on the verge of tears again.

He sat down next to her and gave her a smug smile. A smile that said he was going to do anything in his power to make all eternity a living hell for her, pardon the pun. In all her grief and anger there was only one thing that would make her feel better. She grab at the snowy white years at the top of his head and pulled on them.

"What the fuck bitch!" he growled, "quit it!"

Softly with his clawed hand he grabbed on to her wrists and forced her to the other side of the bed away from him and his precious dog ears. She should have been mad that he put her in danger by flinging those weapons on his hand around, but she couldn't when she noticed how cute it was when they twitched angrily on top of his head.

"So cute," she accidentally slipped out.

"Cute?" his growling didn't help her soft giggle any, "you think the ears I use to listen for my prey with before pouncing on them is cute? I really don't think using them to listen to their screams as I cut open their intestines to watch them seep out is cute."

Kagome was terrified now as she remained huddled on the other side afraid to go near him. Inuyasha hated the princess, but he didn't like that. Now what would she think of him? That he was some kind of freak who liked killing? No, he had only killed once in this form, that was so he could learn how to hunt and eat outside of the school cafeteria, and that had a zebra!

"Whatever," was all he said standing up not wanting to be nice to her this time around, "I have to eat you know."

"What are you?" she asked.

"Me? Well I was nothing more then a weak human being when I was alive, but now I'm a Werewolf in training. See, claws, fangs, the perfect killing instruments."

"Why, why would you want to kill?"

He wanted to play with her head a little more, but this was a sensitive subject, "You will talk about it a lot at school, but there needs to be deaths on Earth and such to balance out good and evil. It's hard to explain, but most of the occupations at this school involve thinning out human numbers, and I chose werewolf, because I like it. If I went to the academy up in Heaven I could be a guardian angel or some stupid shit, but I couldn't get a big enough student loan to get transferred and this is better then some fluffy wings."

"I think I would rather be an angel."

"Too bad you're dad says you are going to this school, so deal princess. Now that you know where you will be living get out of my hair for a while!"

Kagome's eyes widened. How much meaner could he get? Here she was, stuck for all eternity in hell, and he was forcing her out into a world she didn't understand? She would never get a long with Inuyasha, that was obvious.

"I don't know where to go," she declared.

He sighed, "Fine. I really don't feel like going to Earth right now, but since you're so hopeless I will go with you."

She smiled, "So I do get to go to Earth."

"No you stupid bitch, why do I have to explain everything to you? Everyone's allowed one trip to Earth as a ghost after they die to see their funeral and such. You can't interact with anyone, so don't even try screaming your stupid head off for them. Do you want to go or not?"

Kagome nodded as the werewolf led her out. It wasn't much, but at least she would be allowed to escape hell for a bit longer and see her loved ones. Anything would be better then listening to Inuyasha go on and on at a time like this.

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Ghost

Chapter 5

Ghost

No one could see her, and she couldn't attempt to contact any of those individuals, those were the rules a ghost had to abide by. Kagome didn't question it or rebel against it since she seen enough movies that had the same plot line, that and Inuyasha didn't seem in the mood to answer her as he took the form of a large white dog that lead her towards her old home. What was with him anyways? When she was alive he took the form of a human, he had dog-ears in Hell, and now he changed shape again. He wasn't like the werewolves from the movies, that was for sure.

The streets of Tokyo seemed a lot livelier through Kagome's dead eyes. Everything also seemed a lot more beautiful when she didn't have any worldly problems to be absorbed in, and this made her yearn for life again. That would never happen though, because her address was Hell and there she was royalty with responsibilities. It wasn't easy to accept, but it didn't look as though anything would be changing in her favor.

Her wake was taking place at the shrine in one of the ceremonial huts that had been used as a storage shed on normal days. This would be the last time she would ever see it, and it wouldn't be for her wedding or graduation party. Speaking of which Hojo would be the first one she wanted to check on.

"How are you doing Hojo?" one of her friends tried to consul him.

Hojo frowned, "I should have escorted her home that day."

"Don't blame yourself. She has always be a klutz, and if any one should be to blame it should be that driver."

"Hope he is put away for good."

"Still going to the prom? We were thinking about playing a few songs in her memory."

"It would be a bit difficult since she was my date."

"Kagome would want you too."

The ghost that was hovering above them frowned. Would she? It seemed kind of rude for them to just assume what she wanted like that. Kagome knew what was going to happen before it did; her friend offered to go to the dance with Hojo.

She was dead and would never see Hojo again unless he died before the age 30 and was sent to attend school in he, but all of that seemed unlikely, so it shouldn't have mattered who he was dating. Still she felt a bit jealous, and it wouldn't stop. Hojo agreed to go and that only reminded her about how life would move on without her.

She decided to stop worrying about it and check on her family, which she soon regretted. Her mother and Souta were having a hard time mourning, and it made her feel guilty. Dying caused them so much pain, and it was all because she didn't look both ways when she crossed the street. To think she was angry with Hojo moving on when not moving on was causing her loved ones to suffer.

"Mom do you think Kagome will go to the good place?" Souta asked all of a sudden.

The mother hugged her son tightly, "Of course Souta. She deserves it."

Oh, if only they knew. Did she honestly deserve it though? After all everyone thought of her as pure and a good role model, but when Hojo made the step (the quick step) to move on she turned jealous. It was as though it had all been a façade to hide how incredible selfish and self-centered she was. Maybe that darkness was something she inherited from Naraku and it was enough to get her into Hell anyways.

"Inuyasha," she floated back to the bushes where the dog had been hiding, "can we talk?"

"_What is it?" _ even though he was an animal they appeared to have a physic link.

"What did you think of me, when I was human?"

"_That you were a goody-two-shoes, what else?"_

"Did it ever seem like I was hiding anything?"

"_You kidding? Your lies can be sniffed from a mile away."_

"And you notice things like this?"

"_Feh, I wouldn't if it wasn't for your stink anywhere."_

She tried not to be angry, because now she believed that maybe Inuyasha was the one wearing the mask. No immortal with a cocky attitude like his could possibly be such a hateful cynic. It was obvious he hated her, but there had to be something more to this.

"_You sure you want to remain?" _his question survived her_, "it's nice to visit while everyone still has their health, but it gets gloomy and makes you feel worse."_

"You're right about that, but give me a few more minutes. I just want to see a few more people, you know, keep their memory fresh."

He gave her a nod before retreating out of sight a bit more. Not only was he her escort for this evening, but Inuyasha would also be her roommate for hundreds of years. He hadn't said anything too insulting except for the smell comment, so maybe tonight they could start patching up the rift between them. After all his pass to Earth was going to expire when they got back since he was using up his last trip, and according to something he said earlier when passing through the gate it would be another fifty years before it would be renewed if he passed his classes.

Was there a sweet side to Inuyasha? She never really saw him to be the mean kind at school, or…well…

She was about to go on about her business until she heard a deep growl coming from Inuyasha. Looking around to see what had him irritated she saw the person who had just been on her mind when thinking about what had always enabled Inuyasha's anger during their time of Earth. Kouga deposited flowers before he looked towards the bushes hearing the dog.

"What are you doing here with him Kagome?" he asked even though he wasn't looking at her, "and no, I'm not talking to myself, I see you."

That was right, Kouga was one of the werewolves in training her father put in charge of protecting her. Obviously Inuyasha was the only one who did his job, which didn't make sense, because he was the one who claimed to hate her while Kouga was the one that claimed to love her and would do anything for her. That had always been their standards, but for some reason Inuyasha always got angry when she was hit on by the other man. He couldn't be jealous though, and now she knew why. These two were partners or something, so maybe he was just mad that they couldn't go on with their work.

"Kouga," she had to break the silence, "what brings you here?"

"I feel bad," he replied with his blue eyes to the ground, "I let you down Kagome. I was suppose to protect you and I let you down."

"It's okay Kouga, I guess, wasn't I suppose to die young anyways to take the thrown?"

"Yeah, but it was agreed that barbarian dog over there was going to push you off a bridge while I would be back in our world waiting for you."

Kagome looked down to the dog, "You were going to kill me!?"

"You act as though I'm some psychopath. We were ordered too, and it was lover boy who decided when and how to do it, but it doesn't matter. Where in the hell was he when that car came?"

"I would rather not discuss this when our loss should be mourned."

"Shut up! She is right here, and as much to our despair she isn't going anywhere else."

Kouga's comment was pretty dumb, but he was right. Kagome shouldn't have been listening to their bickering and instead should have been listening to the respect that was being paid to her this night, but Inuyasha was right to, because it was a bit too gloomy.

"Inuyasha," her voice showed how confused she felt, "I don't want to leave, but I don't want to be here."

"Well he can go home and maybe we can go for a little walk or something Kagome," Kouga cut in.

"Fine Kagome if you want to be with this wolf I won't stop you," the dog prepared to disappear.

"No Inuyasha wait!"

His ears twitched.

"Kouga I am glad you came here to pay my respects and I look forward to attending classes with you again," she spoke as politely as she could even though she wasn't looking forward to being stalked by him again for all eternity, "but I came here with Inuyasha, and since he was so nice to use the last of his pass to escort me here it would only be fair if I left with him."

"But as Princess-

"Please don't call me that Kouga," she sighed.

"Yeah Kouga you should keep quiet," he added in seriously, "You get angry when I talk shit about you, but think about what everyone will be saying when you are trying to get with Kagome this early. The man who marries her becomes our king, so people will call you a gold digger."

"I don't care," he declared, "the way I care for her is more important then anything anyone can say."

"What about Ayame?"

"I can care less."

"Hello," the ghost interrupted, "I'm still here."

"I don't want you going with him Kagome."

"Sorry Kouga, but he is also my roommate and I would have no clue where the dorm is on my own."

"Well you can come home with me and-

"Kouga she isn't interested right now," Inuyasha stated going off wanting Kagome to follow, "let's go Kagome. There's some place we can go."

"And since when do you care about her mutt? I thought that as long as she looked like Kikyo she would be nothing to you."

Kikyo? That name echoed over and over again in Kagome's subconscious. Even though her mom had confirmed the visitor that helped her conceive mentioned his older daughter Kikyo, it had always seemed like the older sister didn't exist.

Kagome remembered when she was little and she went through the usual phase of wishing she had a sibling, and then of course after Souta was born she regretted that wish, but beforehand she thought about Kikyo. She like to pretend Kikyo was her older sister that would do anything for her and always looked after her when boys picked on her at school. It stopped at about age seven, but the games were what made Kikyo seem even more like a myth.

She was Naraku's eldest daughter, but obviously something happened to her, and Kagome was her replacement. That was the only reason she was born, to be the next princess of Hell. It felt strange and was a bad thought, but Kikyo was probably something to Inuyasha as well because he was growling up a storm.

"You don't know shit about her Kouga, so just keep your mouth shut and learn to accept things when there one-sided."

"What was that?"

Kagome knew now was not the time to ask questions so she know followed a solemn Inuyasha away. He made a wise choice though, he decided to take her into her room where she could watch the services from the window and spend a little time with her old things before they would probably be packed up. It made her feel a lot better and she was finally able to accept her fate, because there was nothing pleasant about being a ghost in a fast pace world.


End file.
